1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a stack type semiconductor package, a method of manufacturing the same, and a semiconductor module, an electronic circuit board, and an electronic system including the stack type semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
A structure of stacking packages has been suggested in order to increase the degree of integration of a semiconductor device and miniaturize an electronic circuit system.